Halloween 2017 Event Re-Run/Free Quest/Inverted Pyramid
Servant Room 12,461 HP |en12 = Scarecrow;Lvl 8 11,223 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Scarecrow;Lvl 6 6,988 HP |en22 = Scarecrow;Lvl 8 11,223 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Pyramid Homunculus;Lvl 8 14,016 HP |en32 = Where is my macaron...?;Lvl 22 33,570 HP |dropicons = }} }} Burial Chamber Clear Mission No. 43 to unlock 12,942 HP |en12 = Metal Pumpkin Skeleton;Lvl 54 19,687 HP |en13 = Metal Pumpkin Skeleton;Lvl 54 19,687 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Metal Pumpkin Skeleton;Lvl 54 26,576 HP |en22 = Royal Grave Keeper;Lvl 41 70,841 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Metal Pumpkin Skeleton;Lvl 54 39,373 HP |en32 = Awakened in the Morning by the Power of the Sun;Lvl 65 140,443 HP |en33 = Metal Pumpkin Skeleton;Lvl 54 29,530 HP |dropicons = }} }} Prayer Room Complete Mission No. 28 to unlock 12,461 HP |en12 = Pumpkin Knight;Lvl 2 10,247 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Pumpkin Knight;Lvl 3 15,346 HP |en22 = Pumpkin Knight;Lvl 2 10,247 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Pyramid Homunculus;Lvl 8 14,016 HP |en32 = Police Spy;Lvl 29 35,496 HP |dropicons = }} }} Ventilation Orifice Clear Mission No. 66 to unlock 17,588 HP |en12 = Patrol Drone; Lvl 34 14,017 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Patrol Drone; Lvl 37 15,206 HP |en22 = Metal Pumpkin Knight; Lvl 23 20,101 HP |en23 = Patrol Drone; Lvl 31 44,854 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Patrol Drone; Lvl 31 44,854 HP |en32 = Pontiff Mar; Lvl 77 91,080 HP |en33 = |dropicons = }} }} Great Stairs Clear Mission No. 95 to unlock 9,875 HP |en12 = Pumpkin Knight;Lvl 4 10,504 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Pumpkin Knight;Lvl 6 14,603 HP |en22 = Pumpkin Head;Lvl 11 9,875 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Pumpkin Knight;Lvl 6 14,603 HP |en32 = Cleopatra? Not quite;Lvl 33 47,880 HP |dropicons = }} }} Great Hallway Clear Mission No. 76 to unlock 8,147 HP |en12 = Pumpkin Drone; Lvl 10 5,937 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Pumpkin Drone; Lvl 14 8,147 HP |en22 = Pumpkin Gazer; Lvl 13 25,567 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Pumpkin Drone; Lvl 10 9,756 HP |en32 = Event Photographer Squad; Lvl 35 46,146 HP |en33 = Pumpkin Drone; Lvl 10 9,756 HP |dropicons = }} }} Concealed Passageway Clear Mission No. 53 to unlock 11,253 HP |en12 = Scrap Automata; Lvl 28 20,937 HP |en13 = Scrap Automata; Lvl 32 11,253 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Scrap Automata; Lvl 29 24,946 HP |en22 = Pumpkin Gazer; Lvl 33 52,781 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Scrap Automata; Lvl 29 24,946 HP |en32 = Iron Nurse; Lvl 61 88,319 HP |en33 = Scrap Automata; Lvl 36 12,604 HP |dropicons = }} }} ---- *'Current Subpage:' Inverted Pyramid *'Next:' Himeji Castle or Jump to Csejte Castle Category:Re-Run Category:Event Category:Free Quests